Not Another Hero Story
by The Daydreaming Muse
Summary: Just like the title says. I am not a hero. I am merely a supporting actress. I am a woman with nothing left to lose and everything to gain. I am a guardian, and this is my story. Self-insert. TxY WxL AxOC


Update 2: Again let me apologize for this not being a new chapter. So, you're probably wondering what this update is about, well, it all started with the announced release date of the HD Remaster of FFX. No, seriously, it was. FFX-2 has all the dresspheres in it which caught my interest seeing that the physiccer plays a big role in this story. I decided to wait until the remaster came out and to pass the time I started playing another game. Long story short, this game's plot is so confusing so I went to their Wiki page to look up some info to clear my confusion. While there I realized something that I hadn't before and came up with a perfect idea for a new ending to this story. So, while these changes won't affect the plot to what I've already written much, there are some noticeable changes, like the beginning as you'll see, I hope the changes that will come up in the new chapter won't deter you guys too much. The idea is a bit out there but I think it fits perfectly.

Oh, even though there will be no new shout outs for this chapter I do want to thank a reviewer for chapter five by the name of J W Samuels. His review made me realize I wasn't doing a good job at keeping track of all the characters, it's easy to forget a character when they don't talk much. So, thank you for pointing that out to me. That was also kind of the reason why it took so long for me to update. After that review I started to go back and redo the first chapter but, as I mentioned in the chapter five, the personal stuff I mentioned was a lot harder to work through then I thought so I had to stop for a while.

So, I will tell you now, as much as I wished I had the time to get these chapters out in a reasonable time, the updates will probably be reduced to one a month or more. I and the family I live with are now talking care of my grandmother, and with having to take care of her and run her to appointments all the time and I still work full time it is a lot harder to have free time to myself. But, I will try. The remaster of ten has got me pumped up so as long as I'm playing that I think I can manage once a month but no promises.

To all my loyal readers out there I want to thank you for continuing to read my story despite my redistricted writing time, my long wait between updates, and the simple fact that this authoress keeps making changes to her story that warrants a redo of all previous chapters. This will be the last major change, I promise.

Update: As you can see this story has gotten a major overhaul. To be honest I really didn't like what I had first written, to me it didn't make sense. So, I fixed it by redoing everything. There is really only two major change and a few minor ones so the story will still be majorly the same. So, let me stop rambling and let you loyal readers get to it. I'm sure you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me, Mog, and my plot changes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

_ I was standing in a large room, the metal walls gleaming dully under the overhead lights, furnished minimally with a large bed built into one wall and a metal desk built into the opposing wall. The air was cold against my sweaty exposed skin, raising goosebumps along my blood coated flesh. Slowly looking up my gaze fell on a man dressed in white slumped over in a pool of slowly spreading blood, the top of his head splattered and sprayed across the door behind him. Tears began spilling down my cheeks, cutting through the rapidly drying blood on my face, as a heartbroken sob leaked from my throat. Biting my lip I swallowed back another cry threatening to escape me and raised the large gun in my trembling right hand to my head. My lips parted and moved, forming words that I could not hear, and at that moment something deep inside my mind stirred, something powerful, something angry._

_Disappointment so thick and overwhelming that it made me pause uncurled inside me and my eyes widened in shock as my hand began to move of its own accord, lowering the gun from its fatal position. My mouth worked, trying to form words but nothing made it past my lips as I tried to stop myself, my hand shaking from the exertion as I fought against whatever force was controlling me. Something came together in my mind and my mouth opened in a silent scream, unbridled fury flooding every nerve ending in my body._

_ Gritting my teeth I gathered together every last ounce of my powers and forced whatever was controlling me back into the deepest recesses of my mind, holding it at bay. Back under my own influence I stumbled forward on shaky legs and quickly raised the gun once again to my head, placing the cold muzzle against my temple. Before it could break free, already I could feel it pounding relentlessly against the wall I created, I curled my index finger around the trigger and screamed into the quiet room, __"__You will _not _control me! I was not created to be used by _you_!__"_

_ Without another moments hesitation I tightened my finger, the gun roaring to life in my ear__…_

I jerked awake, my heart pounding wildly in my chest, bolting upright in my chair expecting to see the dull metal walls and the body collapsed by the door. It took a moment for the adrenaline induced haze to dissipate enough to realize that I had simply fallen asleep doing my homework and had had a very vivid dream. Taking a deep breath to calm my rapidly beating heart I took a good look around the room, taking stock of everything I seen, just to confirm once again that I was still in my grandmother's dining room. The small desk pushed into the corner with a sleek computer sitting on it, check, the only window fitted with almost floor length drapes, check, the small stand next to the door to the kitchen that had the phone on it, check, the entertainment center behind me that held a stereo system, check, the double pocket doors that led into the living room, check, and the table I was working at that had my homework and laptop open on it, ch-

My gaze fell on the open notebook that contained my completed calculus homework and I groaned in disbelief. Nearly the whole page now sported a large damp spot that had smudged all of my penciled in numbers. It seems I had not only fell asleep on my notebook I had also drooled on it in my sleep ruining almost all my calculations. Suddenly feeling drained I dropped my head on the table and groaned again. I didn't have time to redo my calculus homework, reread my English paper one last time before it was due tomorrow and get to bed at a reasonable time to get up at four in the morning for work. I banged my head against the wooden surface as I remembered something else. I would have to get up even earlier due to the snowstorm that was raging outside, as the roads would be a slippery wet mess at that hour. Thinking quickly I decided to redo my calculus homework while I still remembered how I had solved the equations and then I would go to bed, leaving rereading my report for after work in the short time I had until my first class at the local community college started. Pulling all of the damp papers out of my notebook I glanced at the time on my computer screen and grimaced. Almost eleven, a lot later than what I thought it would be. Bending over the smudged paper I began to redo all the equations assigned to us on a fresh sheet, quickly recalculating and jotting down all the numbers.

I was so absorbed in what I was doing that a sudden deafening crack of thunder made me jump up out of my seat in surprise, staring in shock at the window. A brief moment passed before lightening flashed outside, neon green in color, followed by another house trembling rumble. Going over to the window in curiosity, I had heard of thunder during a snowstorm but I had never heard of green lightening, I peeked out the window to see the snow falling so thick and fast that it was almost a whiteout. I watched in amazement as another bolt of lightening lit up the sky, turning the thickly falling snow a bright neon green for the briefest of seconds, a deafening crack filling its wake. Taking one final glance at the sky I was about to return to my homework when lightening struck the power line leading into my grandmother's house.

Letting out a short cry I backed away from the window as the transformer on the other side of the street blew with a loud hollow boom sending a shower of sparks to the ground and the lightbulbs in the fixture hanging above the table popped, throwing the room into darkness.

Before my brain could properly register what was happening my feet got tangled together and in a bought of natural clumsiness I tripped.

Throwing my arms out behind me to break my fall I immediately found myself lying face down on a hard gritty surface. Momentarily stunned, I just laid there unsure as to how I ended up face down… on… a road…?

What the hell?

_'__I have never seen anyone pull themselves over a connection before. It seems I have underestimated how far you will go when you have your mind set on something.__' _My eyes widened in shock as a very familiar child's voice spoke up inside my head. _'__However, despite how impressive that might have been you will still need help. Let me send you some aid.__'_

What? Underestimated how far I will go? Send me some aid?

What the fuck was going on?

Something small and soft touched my forearm and a high-pitched voice chirped, "Kupo, kupo ku kupo?" followed immediately by the same high-pitched voice in my head asking, _'Mistress, are you all right?'_

I looked up to see a moogle standing over me, its tiny brow puckered together with worry. Blinking in surprise I caught sight of what was behind the moogle and my mouth dropped open in disbelief.

It was Zanarkand.

The city looked exactly like it did in the beginning of the game. Tall metal buildings half destroyed, impossibly huge arches made of crystal clear flowing water and twisting broken roadways supported on tall pillars of concrete.

"Wait Auron, a survivor!"

I looked over to see Tidus jogging towards me, his outfit and hair still damp from the Blitzball game, and to my complete and utter shock instead of wanting to freak out because Tidus wasn't real and there should be no way in hell that this was happening I wanted to freak out and tackle him in a hug like one would hug a best friend they hadn't seen in years.

Tidus stopped and crouched down in front of me, concern replacing his usual cheery expression. "Are you all right?"

Surprisingly, I was, despite the fact that I was now in a world that was only supposed to exist in a video game. A thought crossed my mind that maybe this was a dream, just like the one I had had earlier, but I quickly threw that idea out, somehow I just knew this wasn't a dream. And on the heels of that thought was the realization that we were still in danger and we needed to move before the Sinscale found us. "Yes, I am," I replied, pushing myself to my knees. "Are you the only two that made it?"

He frowned and stuck out a gloved hand. "It seems that way. You coming with us?"

I took his offered hand and pulled myself to my feet. "Where are we going? It doesn't seem anywhere is safe right now."

"Not sure, but Auron seems to know so I've been following him."

"I see. Well, let's go before anything attacks us."

Falling into step behind the blond I turned my attention to the moogle flittering above my head. What was a real moogle doing in Spira? Final Fantasy X was one of the few Final Fantasies that didn't have live moogles in it. _'__Hey, um__… __uh__…__'_ The moogle looked down at me. _'Uh, what's your name, little one?'_

_'I don't have one yet,'_ it explained, landing on my shoulder. I couldn't help but blink at its weight; it was a lot lighter than I thought it would be._ 'Mistress hasn't named me yet.'_

That little tidbit caught me off guard and I almost spoke out loud, but I quickly caught myself and asked mentally,_ 'I get to name you?' _It nodded, its large red pompom bobbing gently in the air above its head. _'Well, are you a boy or a __girl?'_

_'The color of our eyes shows what gender we are,__' _it replied, cracking an eye open to reveal a bubble gun pink iris.

_'So you're a girl. Hmm__…__'_ I suddenly flushed sheepishly. There was only one name I could think of that was fitting for a female moogle that was the splitting image of Mog from IX, with the exception of the red pompom. _'Um, I know this is going to sound odd, but would you be happy with the name Mog?'_

Silence came over the mental link before the moogle asked slowly,_ 'Mog? __As in Eiko__'__s moogle?__'_

I looked up in surprise._'__How do you know about that?__'_

_'__When a moogle chooses a human to bond with we gain access to that person__'__s thoughts and memories. The better we know our master the better we work with them. But, isn__'__t that unoriginal?__'_

_'You don't like it?'_

_'__I do, actually. Mog was really the avatar for the eidolon Madeen; I would be honored to be named after __a eidolon.'_

_'As long as you're sure you like the name.'_

_'Don't worry. I'm glad Mistress gave me such a good name. Now, what did you want to ask me?'_

_'Do you have to refer to me as Mistress all the time?' _I asked, fiddling nervously with the class ring on my left index finger. _'__Even if no one else can hear you its still embarrassing.__'_

_'Of course I do. Anything less would be dishonoring to you.'_

I stopped, my face flushing so hot I thought it would burst into flame. I wasn't used to being looked up to by anyone or anything. It was quite disorienting. _'You're serious, aren't you?'_ Mog hugged the top of my head and I could feel her smile into my hair. _'I guess you are__…__'_ I sighed and caught back up to Tidus. _'So, what exactly is a real moogle doing in Spira? I thought the only moogles here were stuffed dolls?'_

_'No, unlike your world, there are moogles here, just not a lot of them.'_

_'What are you then? It isn't like there are friendly monsters here.'_

There was a thoughtful pause before Mog explained slowly, choosing her words carefully, _'That would probably be the best way to describe us. We are__… __friendly fiends, if you will.'_

_'How can that be? Saying that a fiend is friendly is an oxymoron__.'_

_'You know what regular fiends are, correct?' _I nodded._ 'Well, friendly fiends are just the opposite. When someone dies and is not sent instead of feeling hate and jealousy for those still alive that person develops an overwhelming urge to help the people that are still alive. When that occurs Bahamut brings that person's soul before all of the fayth, who, in honor of the person's willingness to still help Spira even in death, bestow upon the soul their blessings, turning the soul into a moogle. We are, in short, a blessing of the fayths__.'_

_'That seems like a lot for Bahamut and the others to do. Wouldn't turning that person into an unsent be easier for everybody?'_

_'Becoming an unsent is a personal choice, the fayth cannot force that way of life on anyone. Besides, people who become moogles gain special powers and abilities that are much more useful to their masters than anything gained from becoming unsent.'_

That immediately perked my interest._ 'What kind of powers are you talking about?'_

_'__The one that will interest you the most is the ability of foresight that is sometimes-__'_

_ '__As in the ability to see the future?__' _I asked in surprise. If that was the case it would be a lot easier to travel Spira if I didn't have to hide all my knowledge of the plot.

Mog nodded and glanced around. _'__Be careful Mistress, we are surrounded.'_

Turning my attention back to my surroundings I instantly walked into Tidus' back. He stumbled forward with a grunt. "Sorry…" I apologized, embarrassed. I then looked around me and my stomach dropped into my feet. We were surrounded as far as the eye could see in both directions by Sinscales. "Oh shit…" I whispered, cowering closer to the blond. Even though these things were easy to beat it still was scary to be surrounded by so many, seeing how they probably didn't follow the turn base fighting system that the game used._'__Do you have any powers that can kill these things?__'_

_ '__I don__'__t. But you do.__'_

_'What?'_

_'__Think of me as you shield and staff. I am here to protect you and enhance your natural abilities. That is the main purpose of a moogle.'_

_'Isn't that what a moogle doll is for? And what natural abilities are you talking about? In case you haven't noticed yet Mog, this body is not made for battle.'_ I gestured to the fact that I was overweight and obviously out of shape.

_'I have other abilities that a doll has not. And, Mistress, you are selling yourself short. You are a physiccer, and quite a powerful one at that.'_

My mouth dropped open in shock as I kept an eye on the battle around me._ 'You mean like the dressphere? Does that mean I have all the physiccer's abilities?'_

_'__You don__'__t have all of them. __Telekinesis__, whether you__'__re using it on yourself or another object, is the main ability followed closely by the ability to erect a shield around yourself using mental energy. There are also some various smaller abilities, but I'm afraid you do not have the mental stamina to use them yet.'_ Mog gestured at the Sinscales. _'Now, why don't you try out your telekinetic ability? Try picking up one of these Sinscales and throwing it off of the road.'_

_'Um, how do I do that?'_

_'Just imagine in your mind what you want to happen to one of the creatures and your ability will follow your thoughts.'_

I nodded and looked around for an easy target. My gaze fell on the vehicle hauling the explosive canisters jackknifed up on the guardrail and a small group of Sinscale in front of it. "All right," I began, rubbing my hands together, "here goes nothing…"

Extending my hand towards the group I concentrated on the creature in the very front, imagining it floating in the air. I stopped, my mouth falling open in amazement as the creature levitated off the ground with a squeak, hovering a few feet off the ground. And in that moment of seeing the creature hanging there by no visible means I began to tremble as adrenaline coursed through my veins. I drew my arm back and whipped it forward as if I was throwing a baseball, I quickly learned that pantomiming the action helped me concentrate better on what I was doing, the Sinscale screeching as it suddenly went flying backwards over the edge of the road. Without a second thought I grabbed the next one and tossed it up over the guardrail a tingling sensation filling my whole body. I couldn't have stopped the smile that spread across my face even if someone would have had a gun to my head. For once in my life I seemed to be good at something! For once in my life I didn't feel like a waste of space!

The Sinscale around us finally seemed to notice me as a threat and swarmed towards me. A haze descended on me and I threw the last one in front of the vehicle away before turning and throwing my arm out, sending out a wave of energy that hit the three forerunners and sent them flying backwards into the other creatures, the whole group tumbling to the ground in a tangle of wings and legs. Reaching out I wrapped my powers around the whole group and threw them all off the road, ignoring the sharp pain that lanced through my mind. Movement to my left caught my attention and I looked over in time to see another Sinscale fire a set of spines at me. I lifted both arms, imagining a wall of energy surrounding me and the spines hit something invisible, clattering uselessly to the ground. I was about to grab the creature that had attacked me when a sharp pain exploded in my shoulder. Gasping, the haze lifted and I looked down. Mog had a death grip on my muscle shirt and her small sharp teeth were embedded in the flesh of my right shoulder. "Mog…" I whispered, suddenly feeling dizzy and disoriented.

Mog looked up, her eyes wide open. _'Mistress, you're using your powers too fast! You need to stop before you faint__!'_

Staring into her huge bubble gum pink eyes my vision started to fade and I felt my legs go out from under me. The next thing I knew my arm was around Tidus' shoulders and he was slapping my face lightly. "Hey, wake up!" he begged, continuing to pat my cheek. I groaned and looked up at him. He sighed before smiling. "You had me worried for a minute. Are you all right?"

A flush lit my cheeks. This was the first time I had had a chance to take a real close look at Tidus. My world didn't do him a bit of justice. He was gorgeous! His blond hair stood out against his deeply tanned face with a pair of crystal clear blue eyes that were the brightest blue I had ever seen in my life all wrapped up in a perfectly proportioned face. Suddenly, in the deepest part of my mind a little voice whispered, _'If Tidus is this handsome imagine what Auron is going to look like.'_ My face turned beet red at that thought and grew so hot that I swore my ears were about to melt off.

"Damn it, these things just won't give up!" snapped Tidus in annoyance, pulling me behind him and cleaving the advancing Sinscale in two.

Taking a deep breath I cleared my thoughts and got my head back in the fight. Now was not the time to be distracted. I looked over at the canisters. The path to the them was still mostly clear; only two Sinscale loitered in front of it. "Tidus," I began, catching the blonds' attention, "cover me! I think we can use those canisters to our advantage!"

He nodded and ran ahead of me splitting the first creature in half in one fluid motion as I grabbed the second and threw it off the road. His eyes went wide. "How did you do that?" he exclaimed, amazed. "You didn't even touch it!"

"I'll explain it later!" I replied, stopping in front of a control panel built into the rear of the vehicle. "We're not going to last much longer; we have to end this now!"

"How?" he asked with a grunt, the sound of his sword sinking into flesh filling the air.

"By using this!" I answered, turning to the control panel. It was flashing red with a warning message scrolling across the screen. I read it out loud, "Power cells damage. Please unhook load and move it a safe distance away before attempting to manually shut down the system." Beneath the message was a large button that read 'unhook'. I jabbed the screen and looked over. The connecter on the back of the vehicle opened with a slight ting but nothing else happened. I cursed under my breath. The canisters weren't hanging off the road enough for their weight to pull them off. "Of course, stupid goddamn…" I reached out and wrapped my power around the left hand canister and tried to lift it over the edge. A sharp pain exploded in my head and my vision faded for a brief moment. I dropped the canister.

_'Mistress, let me help you.'_

Mog flew up next to me and extended her snow white paws, her red pompom glowing softly. I felt the pain in my head lessen as her power mixed with mine and with one giant heave Mog and I threw the end over the guardrail.

Tidus appeared beside Mog. "Okay, seriously, how did you do that?"

"Not now! The canisters are going to blow!"

"What!"

No sooner had the word left his mouth when there was a series of deafening hollow booms from below, a sound similar to fireworks exploding, the roadway lurching dangerously beneath our feet. However, to my surprise, nothing happened. I stared in disbelief at the building with Jecht's picture on it, a couple of windows had shattered in the explosions but that was it, until the road beneath us began to sag. I looked down to see a crack forming in the asphalt, slowing extending out in both directions, its sound like a thunderclap. The crack began to widen, the edges crumbling away, and I moved, retreating a safe distance from the edge.

"What the hell did you do that for?" shouted Tidus angrily. I looked up at him standing on the other side of the gap. "Why did you destroy the road? How are you going to get over here? That gap is too big for you to jump!"

"I was trying to get the building over there to collapse onto the road," I explained meekly, shrinking back from his smoldering gaze.

"Why would it do that? The-" he was cut off when the road beneath his feet gave way.

"Tidus!" I screamed as he fell reaching out to him with my powers. Pain danced through my mind and my vision wavered dangerously but I kept my hold firm. There was no way I was letting him fall to his death. A hand encased in a black glove suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Let go," ordered a familiar gruff voice.

I shivered at Auron's voice as my strength gave out. Collapsing to my knees it took everything I had not to pass out as the world around me spun, rapidly fading in and out. Closing my eyes I covered my mouth with my hand as bile rose in my throat and a thin sheen of sweat broke out on my chilly skin. Swallowing the bitter acid back I felt the road pitch upward and I looked up for my first glimpse of Sin. A small patch of its gray and wrinkly underside was exposed through the clouds; a dark light was pulsing off of it. "What the hell is that Auron?" exclaimed Tidus, his voice thick with fear.

The road shifted beneath me and I gasped as my body left the ground. Looking down my heart leaped up into my throat and I grabbed Mog with a whimper._ 'What's wrong, Mistress?'_ asked the moogle, wrapping her small paws around my neck.

_'I'm deathly afraid of heights!' _I screamed back, drifting higher and higher into the air.

_'It's all right, Mistress, I will never let you fall,'_ she assured, snuggling her face into my neck.

Hot tears poured down my face.

The dark light from Sin enveloped us and I felt something tug on my mind, my vision becoming hazy.

I tried to speak, my mouth working uselessly, to tell Mog thank you but no sounds left my throat.

Never in my life had I ever felt so much love directed towards me. Not even my own family had ever shown that much emotion towards me.

And then everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>All right, chapter one of the final new version is finished! So sorry guys! I'm just terrible with wanting to add new things to my stuff. Please forgive me.<p>

And one more thing, about the FFX Remaster... Does anyone else think it could have been done better? I was kind of expecting something closer to thirteen. It looks like the only things that were upgraded were the background and all the main characters, all the NPCs look the same. Also, what's up with Wakka, Tidus, and Yuna? Wakka looks extremely weird in some scenes, so much to the fact that he kind of creeps me out, Tidus looks like he's wearing eyeliner, and Yuna looks bug-eyed all the time. Background and new music only goes so far. The only thing I was pleased to see is that they didn't change Rikku or Auron's model too much. Rikku's my favorite female character, she actually looks better, and Auron's my favorite male, if that wasn't too obvious already, and he looks way better. I didn't think that was possible. But, damn, they did a good job on him. That makes me very sad that he is only a video game character. Why can't real men look like that? Anyway, thanks for listening to my rant about the remaster! It's still a good game and I'm enjoying playing it but we waited all that time for something that only looks a little better. I'm conflicted.

And as always, review please! Thanks!


End file.
